


Things Unsaid

by meggannn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty things that the Yu-Gi-Oh characters never said. Each is one to three sentences. These take place at various points in the canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I usually use the English names because I'm more comfortable with them, but I decided to use the Japanese names here because I refer to a few plotlines from the original manga and season 0 - specifically, Miho Nosaka, a character that Honda/Tristan had a crush on (who we don't know what happened to), Mr. Crown, Ryuuji Otogi/Duke Devlin's father (who kidnapped Yuugi and nearly got him killed in a room that was set on fire), and Amane Bakura (Ryou's younger sister who died in a car accident). Enjoy!

**1\. Shadow Realm, to Millennium Puzzle**  
And so it begins.

 **2.** **Pegasus Crawford, to Cyndia Crawford**  
I'll get you back. I promise.

 **3.** **Thief King Bakura, to Pharaoh** **Aknamkanon**  
Murderer. I hope you rot in Hell.

 **4.** **Zorc Necrophades, to Thief King Bakura**  
Don't let the Shadows fool you. You are suffering.

 **5.** **Noah Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
Take care of Mokuba, okay? He's a good kid.

 **6.** **Villager of Kul Elna, to Priest Akhenaden**  
Let my death be on your conscience, if you have one.

 **7.** **Kisara, to Priest Set**  
I will never abandon you. You know where to find me.

 **8.** **Priest Mahaad, to Pharaoh Atem**  
My eternal servitude. I swear it.

 **9\. Pandora, to Marik Ishtar**  
You lied to me. You _lied_.

 **10.** **Diabound, to Thief King Bakura**  
I have failed you.

 **11.** **Valon, to Mai Kujaku**  
I'm sorry, Mai. I never meant to hurt you.

 **12\. Mokuba Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
Please be happy, Seto. I care about you too, you know.

 **13.** **Katsuya Jounouchi, to Mr. Jounouchi**  
It'll take years to fix the damage you've done, but I'll do it. I know I can.

 **14\. Mr. Ishtar, to Rishid Ishtar**  
You are a disgrace.

 **15.** **Shaadi, to Pegasus Crawford**  
A Millennium Item will give you what you want the most. And then it will take it away.

 **16.** **Mai Kujaku, to Katsuya Jounouchi**  
I'll be back. I promise.

 **17.** **Yami no Marik, to Marik Ishtar**  
Fool. You will never get rid of me. I am you.

 **18\. Priest Akhenaden, to Pharaoh** **Aknamkanon  
** Egypt will be mine. Just wait. **  
**

 **19.** **Hiroto Honda, to Ishizu Ishtar**  
Did you know it would end like this?

 **20.** **Ryuuji Otogi, to Mr. Otogi**  
What have you done?

 **21.** **Dartz, to Ironheart**  
I wish I could take it back.

 **22.** **Miho Nosaka, to Honda Hiroto**  
Please don't hate me, Honda. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm not like you or the others; I've always made stupid choices.

 **23.** **Ushio, to Yami no Yuugi  
** What – what are you doing? No… NO! _STOP!_

 **24.** **Amelda, to Seto Kaiba**  
Suppose I've got some things to work out. Thanks for reminding me. You're not half bad, for a Kaiba.

 **25\. Leon von Schroeder, to Zigfried von Schroeder**  
I did good against Yuugi, didn't I, big brother? I just wanted you to notice. I just wanted you to care.

 **26\. Rebecca Hopkins, to Yami no Yuugi**  
You saved him. You saved Yuugi. Maybe you're not so bad after all.

 **27.** **Rishid Ishtar, to Mr. Ishtar**  
He is more of a man than you ever deserved to have for a son.

 **28\. Ryota Kajiki, to Mr. Kajiki**  
I miss you. Please come home.

 **29.** **Marik Ishtar, to Yami no Marik  
** I'm going home now, and I'm going to heal my family. Just try and stop me.

 **30\. Mrs. Jounouchi, to Katsuya Jounouchi**  
I hated to leave you there, sweetheart, and I'm so sorry. You should have known. I should have said.

 **31.** **Sugoroku Mutou, to Pharaoh Atem**  
I always knew the Puzzle was special. Thank you for the adventure.

 **32\. Amane Bakura, to Ryou Bakura**  
I'm glad you weren't in the car with me. I love you.

 **33.** **Gozaburo Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
You are no son of mine.

 **34\. Seto Kaiba, to Yuugi Mutou**  
This is some mess you've gotten us into, Mutou. Maybe that puzzle was better off unsolved.

 **35.** **Mana, to Priest Mahaad**  
But you can't go. I'll be alone.

 **36.** **Yuugi Mutou, to Pharaoh Atem**  
You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll wait for you.

 **37.** **Ryou Bakura, to Yami no Bakura**  
You will never win.

 **38.** **Anzu Mazaki, to Yuugi Mutou**  
It's you. It was always you.

 **39.** **Pharaoh Atem, to Yuugi Mutou**  
The best of luck until we meet again, partner. I am so proud of you. Take care.

 **40.** **Millennium Puzzle, to No One**  
And so it ends.


End file.
